


Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit

by Mortefere (aldamita)



Series: Mor Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldamita/pseuds/Mortefere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was an indulgence, and of course he knew Jim meant it as little more than a playfully childish joke-a small jab at a childhood memory shared- but the ritual had continued long past their childhood nonetheless.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit

" _Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit_ , _"_ a breath of a whisper, air moving like a warm current over lips that brush and flutter against his ear, " _are you going to bring me luck this month?"_ Those same, lingering lips bending, bowing their points upwards as slim, deceptively strong arms drew him in closer, wrapping his own small body in warmth.

A soft sigh, a childish giggle, escaped Richard in reply as he stretched into the embrace, sleep-drunk eyes peeking out through their lids to view the stark white ceiling. The morning sunlight peering in through the windows had a way of making the world seem brighter, fresher, better, and, on the first of the month especially, the younger twin reveled in the effect. The absence of shadow, the absence of darkness, on a new day left room only for new chances and fresh hopes and second chances for things yet to be seen. 

And, yes, every day was new, but a new day on a new month was always the most precious. Even if it was only for these few, rare moments when Richard could ignore the world outside in favor of the one he and his twin shared. It was an indulgence, and of course he knew Jim meant it as little more than a playfully childish joke-a small jab at a childhood memory shared- but the ritual had continued long past their childhood nonetheless. Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit; a child's superstition, a wish for good luck, and Richard adored it for the moment of jollity it gave both Jim and himself.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit," he hummed in return, his voice mimicking his brother's singsong lilt without fault as he turned, eyes focusing to catch Jim in their gaze, "only if you get me present before the month is done." The words ended with a laugh, one so light and innocent that it could only be called the pinnacle of infectious, yet there was no return.

White ceiling, soft aqua walls, an empty bed save for covers twisted tightly around a slight frame, silence. Richard was alone. Had been alone. Will be alone.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit," he murmured the words again, voice broken and smile gone.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit," once more, desperation creeping in on the back of a subtle sob.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit," one last time, face crumbling behind balled fists, " _please come back_."


End file.
